poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The School Of Hard Knocks
Plot The episode opens with Ash and Misty arguing about the former's bicycle again, but Brock quiets them down, pulls out a table and some chairs from his backpack, with all the necessities to prepare for a nice afternoon cup of tea. Brock sends Ash out to get the firewood to make the tea, and some crepes. As Ash and Pikachu search around, they encounter some boys in suits. One of them is running on a treadmill, while the rest are gathered around him, quizzing him about various Pokemon. He misses a question and is rejected by the boys, and Ash comes in to defend him. The boys reveal that they're students of Pokemon Technical Institute, Pokemon Tech for short, a boarding school which educates Pokemon trainers. They leave, stating that they don't want to fight. As Brock reads the school brochure, Pikachu starts the treadmill and tries to keep up. Pokemon Tech trains its students without the need for them to go out and collect gym badges, and guarantees them entry into the Pokemon League upon graduation. Brock then leans on the treadmill, speeding it up, which sends Pikachu flying. The school is also expensive, therefore it is populated by rich kids. The student who was being bullied, Joe, defends his so-called friends by saying they were only trying to help him. Joe explains that he sometimes pretends he doesn't know much to know less than he really does because the questions get harder. Ash is upset about this brutal "tutoring" system, and demands to meet the student in charge, with plans to stop it. The head student of the class is a girl, which Brock and Ash admire as soon as they see her picture, which angers Misty. Ash then insults Misty, angering her further. Meanwhile, Jessie and James of Team Rocket reveal that they both flunked out of the entry exam, getting the worst scores in the history of Pokemon Tech. They claim that the gang leading them there brought back some bad memories for them, but Meowth cheers them up by saying that they were the top of the bottom. Joe then leads the gang to the study area of the lead student, Giselle. Joe says that overall skill as a trainer, not any one battle, is what determines success at Pokemon Tech. He adds that even though he is the weakest student in his class, he's still better than someone with two badges. Misty takes offense, and Joe reveals that he's familiar with the Cerulean City gym, since he usually beats her preferred type of Pokemon on a simulator. Misty demands for a real battle, but Joe doubts that she can beat him. Misty sends out Starmie, while Joe calls out Weepinbell, giving him a type advantage as water Pokemon are weak against grass Pokemon. Nevertheless, Starmie beats Weepinbell with one Water Gun attack. Giselle walks in and chastises Joe for not realizing that Starmie's real battle experience would give it an advantage. She then calls him an embarrassment to the school, and continues to upbraid Joe, and threatens to withdraw the help of other students. Misty then challenges Giselle to battle, saying that a true friend wouldn't walk away when a friend needs help, and reminding her of the old saying "beauty is only skin deep". After accusing Misty of being jealous, Giselle summons a Graveler to challenge Starmie, despite the double disadvantage that rock and ground type Pokemon have against water Pokemon. Graveler's attack sends Starmie flying through the window and into the school pool, defeating it, much to Misty's humiliation. Everyone then makes their way out to the pool. Giselle points out that weak Pokemon can still win a battle if they're better trained. Ash then jumps in, saying that there's more to training Pokemon than just power levels. He brags about his two badges, and Giselle insults him. When Ash reveals that he's been on his journey for only two months, she is shocked that he hasn't trained his Pikachu to go inside its Pokeball, and snidely remarks that his Pokemon may be training him instead. Ash protests that he's made friends with his Pokemon. Giselle remarks that most beginning trainers have six Pokemon, and she attributes his two badges to luck. She is also surprised that he chose Pikachu as his starter, as they are hard to handle. Her mockery and laughter angers Pikachu, resulting in Ash demanding a battle. In response, Giselle calls out Cubone. Pikachu uses Thunder Shock to start the battle, but Cubone deflects it, much to Ash's dismay. Giselle orders Cubone to use Leer, but Pikachu counters when Ash tells it to make faces of its own. The two Pokemon enter a close range staring contest, until Cubone uses Bone Club, which causes Pikachu to stagger, and then Cubone's Bonemerang attack knocks Pikachu out cold, but only temporarily. But when Cubone throws another Bonemerang, Pikachu jumps over it, and twists the skull helmet on Cubone's head backwards so that it can't see. Pikachu then bites and scratches Cubone before its own Bonemerang comes back and knocks it out. Giselle is taken aback by the loss, and returns her crying Cubone to its Pokeball. She is also amazed that Pikachu won without using any electrical attacks, as noted in the textbooks. Misty then reassures Joe, who's admiring the incredible battle, that the victory was probably a fluke. Team Rocket then shows up, taking advantage of the distraction, and says their motto. The Tech students, realizing them as the ones who got the worst entrance exams scores in the history of the school, attack Team Rocket together. Team Rocket, realizing that they're out numbered, decide to retreat. Giselle then reflects on the day's events, noting that school can't teach you everything. Joe decides to leave Pokemon Tech and return home to start out fresh like Ash did. Joe then asks if he can keep Giselle's picture, and she replies by saying that she has one of him, since they are friends, and hope to meet in the Pokemon League. Ash then asks Misty why they can't be friends like them, and Misty responds by saying that Joe doesn't owe Giselle a bike. Major events *Jessie and James are revealed to have flunked out of Pokemon Tech in the past *Misty's Starmie is revealed to know Water Gun. *Mio is revealed to own a Horsea nicknamed Seasea. *Mio's Horsea, Seasea, evolves into Seadra and learns Hydro Pump *Seasea is revealed to have Sniper as its Ability. *Mio battles Giselle and wins. Characters 'Humans' *Liam *Ben *Ash *Misty *Brock *Giselle *Joe *Students *Yui Hirasawa *Mio Akiyama *Ritsu Tainaka *Tsumugi Kotobuki *Azusa Nakano *Ui Hirasawa *Jessie *James *Negi Springfield *Yue Ayase *Asuna Kagurazaka *Konoka Konoe *Haruna Saotome *Setsuna Sakurazaki *Makie Sasaki *Nodoka Miyazaki *Ayaka Yukihiro *Kirito *Asuna *Leafa *Silica *Yui-MCHP001 *Sinon *Yuuki Animals *Spyro *Chamo 'Pokemon' *Pikachu (Ash's) *Meowth (Team Rocket) *Charmeleon (Liam's) *Spearow (Liam's) *Nidorino (Liam's) *Voltorb (Liam's) *Clefable (Ben's; Pixie) *Starmie (Misty's) *Ekans (Jessie's) *Koffing (James's) *Eevee (Negi's) *Eevee (Nodoka Miyazaki's) *Eevee (Yui Hirasawa's; Glaciar) *Horsea (Mio's; Seasea; debut; evolves) *Seadra (Mio's; Seasea; debut; newly evolved) *Flareon (Ritsu's; Corona) *Nidorina (Tsumugi's; Nida) *Skitty (Azusa Nakano's; Cadel) *Graveler (Giselle's; debut) *Cubone (Giselle's; debut) *Weepinbell (Joe's; debut) *Pidgey (fantasy) *Pidgeotto (fantasy) *Pidgeot (fantasy; debut) Trivia Transcript The School Of Hard Knocks/(Transcript) Category:NegimaLover Category:Liam's Adventures Series Category:Main Characters Pokemon who evolved in the episode Category:This Episode learn new moves